Knowledge is increasingly more germane to our exponentially expanding information-based society. Perfect knowledge is the ideal that participants seek to assist in decision making and for determining preferences, affinities, and dislikes. Practically, perfect knowledge about a given topic is virtually impossible to obtain unless the inquirer is the source of all of information about such topic (e.g., autobiographer). Armed with more information, decision makers are generally best positioned to select a choice that will lead to a desired outcome/result (e.g., which restaurant to go to for dinner). However, as more information is becoming readily available through various electronic communications modalities (e.g., the Internet), one is left to sift through what is amounting to a myriad of data to obtain relevant and, more importantly, trust worthy information to assist in decision making activities. Although there are various tools (e.g., search engines, community boards with various ratings), there lacks any indicia of personal trustworthiness (e.g., measure of the source's reputation and/or influence) with located data.
Currently, a person seeking to locate information to assist in a decision, to determine an affinity, and/or identify a dislike can leverage traditional non-electronic data sources (e.g., personal recommendations—which can be few and can be biased) and/or electronic data sources such as web sites, bulletin boards, blogs, and other sources to locate (sometimes rated) data about a particular topic/subject (e.g., where to stay when visiting San Francisco). Such an approach is time consuming and often unreliable as with most of the electronic data there lacks an indicia of trustworthiness of the source of the information. Failing to find a plethora (or spot on) information from immediate non-electronic and/or electronic data source(s), the person making the inquiry is left to make the decision using limited information, which can lead to less than perfect predictions of outcomes, results, and can lead to low levels of satisfaction undertaking one or more activities for which information was sought.
Current practices also do not leverage trustworthiness of information or, stated differently, attribute a value to the influence of the source of data (e.g., referral). With current practices, the entity seeking the data must make a value judgment on the influence of the data source. Such value judgment is generally based on previous experiences with the data source (e.g., rely on Mike's restaurant recommendations as he is a chef and Laura's hotel recommendations in Europe as she lived and worked in Europe for 5 years). Unless the person making the inquiry has an extensive network of references from which to rely to obtain desired data needed to make a decision, most often, the person making the decision is left to take a risk or “roll the dice” based on best available non-attributed (non-reputed) data. Such a prospect often leads certain participants from not engaging in a contemplated activity. Influence accrued by persons in such a network of references is subjective. In other words, influence accrued by persons in such a network of references appear differently to each other person in the network, as each person's opinion is formed by their own individual networks of trust.
Real world trust networks follow a small-world pattern, that is, where everyone is not connected to everyone else directly, but most people are connected to most other people through a relatively small number of intermediaries or “connectors”. Accordingly, this means that some individuals within the network may disproportionately influence the opinion held by other individuals. In other words, some people's opinions may be more influential than other people's opinions.
As referred to herein, influence is provided for augmenting reputation, which may be subjective. In some embodiments, influence is provided as an objective measure. For example, influence can be useful in filtering opinions, information, and data. It will be appreciated that reputation and influence provide unique advantages in accordance with some embodiments for the ranking of individuals or products or services of any type in any means or form.
Another issue facing an online user is the difficulty to search for content or retrieve metrics that actually addresses his/her problem from his/her own perspective or from someone whose opinion the user values highly. Even when the user is able to find the content that is relevant to address his/her problem, such content is most likely to be of “one size fits all” type that addresses concerns of the general public while does not target at the specific need of the user as an individual. Although some online vendors do keep track of web surfing and/or purchasing history or tendency of a user online for the purpose of recommending services and products to the user based on such information, such online footprint of the user is only passively gathered or monitored, which often does not truly reflect the user's real intention or interest. Therefore, there is a need for search results and metrics customization from a user's perspective.
In addition, the user may not be able to recognize whether the content is from a creditable source or what the experts think of it. Therefore, there is a need to identify sources of relative expertise in the field of the user's interest and from the user's perspective.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.